


Welcomed

by Leonor (DachOsmin)



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Fanart, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-02-23 14:53:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23713264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DachOsmin/pseuds/Leonor
Relationships: Aang/Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 197
Collections: Smut 4 Smut 2020





	Welcomed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rubynye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubynye/gifts).




End file.
